Since the 1940's optical devices in the form of intraocular lens (IOL) implants have been utilized as replacements for diseased or damaged natural ocular lenses. In most cases, an intraocular lens is implanted within an eye at the time of surgically removing the diseased or damaged natural lens, such as for example, in the case of cataracts. For decades, the preferred material for fabricating such intraocular lens implants was poly(methyl methacrylate), which is a rigid, glassy polymer.
Softer, more flexible IOL implants have gained in popularity in more recent years due to their ability to be compressed, folded, rolled or otherwise deformed. Such softer IOL implants may be deformed prior to insertion thereof through an incision in the cornea of an eye. Following insertion of the IOL in an eye, the IOL returns to its original pre-deformed shape due to the memory characteristics of the soft material. Softer, more flexible IOL implants as just described may be implanted into an eye through an incision that is much smaller, i.e., less than 4.0 mm, than that necessary for more rigid IOLs, i.e., 5.5 to 7.0 mm. A larger incision is necessary for more rigid IOL implants because the lens must be inserted through an incision in the cornea slightly larger than the diameter of the inflexible IOL optic portion. Accordingly, more rigid IOL implants have become less popular in the market since larger incisions have been found to be associated with an increased incidence of postoperative complications, such as induced astigmatism.
With recent advances in small-incision cataract surgery, increased emphasis has been placed on developing soft, foldable materials suitable for use in artificial IOL implants. In general, the materials of current commercial IOLs fall into one of three categories: silicones, hydrophilic acrylics and hydrophobic acrylics.
In general, high water content hydrophilic acrylics, or “hydrogels,” have relatively low refractive indices, making them less desirable than other materials with respect to minimal incision size. Low refractive index materials require a thicker lOL optic portion to achieve a given refractive power. Silicone elastomers are usually fabricated from the hydrosilation of a vinyl-containing polysiloxane and a hydrosilane-containing polysiloxane. Elastomers so produced are rather weak mechanically, unless a reinforcing agent, typically a silica, is included in the formulation. Silicone elastomers that include such a reinforcing agent are currently used and commercially available through such products as the SILSOFT™ contact lens (Bausch & Lomb Incorporated, Rochester, N.Y.) and the CHIROFLEX™ intraocular lens (Bausch & Lomb Incorporated, Rochester, N.Y.). Low glass transition temperature hydrophobic acrylic materials are desirable because they typically have a high refractive index and unfold more slowly and more controllably than silicone materials. Unfortunately, low glass transition temperature hydrophobic acrylic materials, which contain little or no water initially, may absorb pockets of water in vivo causing light reflections or “glistenings.” Furthermore, it may be difficult to achieve ideal folding and unfolding characteristics due to the temperature sensitivity of some acrylic polymers.
Because of the noted shortcomings or difficulties associated with current polymeric materials available for use in the manufacture of ophthalmic devices, there is a need for stable, biocompatible polymeric materials having desirable physical characteristics and refractive indices.